


Романтиками не рождаются

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Стефан считает, что романтика — это полная ерунда, которая только пудрит голову и делает из человека идиота. Пока не встречает того, ради кого готов стать кем угодно, и тем самым «идиотом» в том числе.





	Романтиками не рождаются

Стефан никогда не считал себя романтичным человеком. Все эти показательные проявления любви вроде открыток, букетов, игрушек и конфет ему казались чем-то глупым, приторным и даже мерзким. И бестолковым, потому что он правда не понимал: какой от всего этого прок? Деньги на ветер, и только: открытки поблёкнут и истреплются, букеты завянут, игрушки будут пылиться в дальнем углу (и это в лучшем случае, в худшем — передарены каким-нибудь племянникам или изодраны домашним животным, если оно имеется, конечно), а конфеты — съедены.

Кто-то возразит: «Но как же, главное ведь — это положительные эмоции, которые останутся!»

Возможно, они были в чём-то и правы, но Стефан продолжал упрямо верить, что это лишь ерунда, ловкий трюк маркетологов, которым нужно продать как можно больше этого барахла, вот они и навязывали чепуху про положительные эмоции. Уж Стефану ли было не знать.

Он, ещё по молодости и наивности, тоже дарил и цветы, и конфеты, и открытки. Но все его избранницы, получая их, корчили носы и фыркали. То цветы не такие: «Я что, по-твоему, деревенщина? Какие к чёрту ромашки?! Я же говорила, что люблю каллы!» То конфеты неправильные: «Молочный шоколад? Там же море калорий! Ты хочешь, чтобы я стала толстой уродиной?» То открытка недостаточно трогательная: «Ты в супермаркете её купил, что ли? Знаешь, если я тебе действительно нравлюсь, то мог бы и сам её сделать».

Ничего положительного, одни только расстройства и подпорченные нервы.

А ещё стойкое и ничем не утолимое ощущение, что с ним что-то не так, словно он ненормальный, странный, не понимающий какую-то очевидную, до ужаса простую истину. Ведь кругом все влюблённые осыпали друг друга подарочками и не переставали им радоваться и улыбаться.

Так и шли года. Ощущение крепло, хоть и отошло на задний план, потому что знания сами в голову не вложатся, навыки и умения — не приобретутся, а карьера — не построится. Попыткам построить нормальные полноценные отношения Стефан всё чаще и чаще предпочитал однодневные, точнее одноночные встречи, которые помогали удовлетворить потребности организма и, что ещё важнее, не требовали долгих ухаживаний и времени. Он довольно быстро осознал собственную привлекательность в глазах окружающих, а острый ум и подвешенный язык помогали добиться желаемого буквально по щелчку пальцев.

А потом стало не до отношений, любых. Некогда Верховному магу гоняться за плотскими утехами, когда судьба Земли и Вселенной в его руках.

И кто бы подумал, что именно во время очередного спасения планеты он встретит того, с кем хотелось не просто одноразового ночного свидания.

Смириться и принять эту тягу было трудно, потому что, во-первых, как уже было сказано, некогда ему любовничать; во-вторых, объектом его мыслей и желаний оказался неугомонный, невыносимый, невозможный и просто невероятный мужчина. Ещё, конечно, он был прекрасным, гениальным, отважным и удивительным, но всё равно той ещё занозой в заднице.

Тони Старк сводил его с ума. Хотелось его хорошенько встряхнуть, чтобы выбить дурь, запечатать его рот заклинанием (или лучше своим ртом), только чтобы не сыпал колкостями и остротами направо и налево, отправить в какое-нибудь далёкое измерение (но только ненадолго), чтобы хоть немного от него отдохнуть, и стереть себе память, оставляя послание, чтобы никогда с ним больше не знакомиться. (Впрочем, нет, последнего определённо не хотелось.) И всё это одновременно с желанием его оберегать, защищать, любить и нежить до потери пульса. Своего или Тони, Стефан так и не решил.

Но отношения, да ещё и с товарищем по команде… Разве служебные романы заканчиваются хорошо?

И, наверное, Стефан и дальше варился бы в сомнениях, если бы не несчастный случай на одной из миссий. Пока он, как будто в замедленном режиме, наблюдал, как ударная волна сносит Тони и тот пробивает собой стену здания, то вдруг отчётливо понял, что все его терзания могут оказаться бессмысленными, если Тони вдруг не станет. А он будет до конца своих дней жалеть, что так и не решился подойти.

— Какого чёрта, Старк?! — было первым, что он сказал, увидев живого и не совсем целого Тони. — Я же велел убираться оттуда! Ты мог погибнуть!

Что ж, тактика была дурной, Стефан признавал, но…

— Тебе-то какое дело? — взорвался Тони и смотрел с вызовом.

— Такое! Кого бы я тогда позвал на свидание?

…но она сработала. Тони согласился.

За пятнадцать минут до назначенного времени дня икс Стефан, с трудом подобравший костюм (он потратил на это целых три часа), вышел из лифта и ожидал Тони в гостиной. Того ещё не было, но был Роуди. Смерил его изучающим взглядом и подошёл почти вплотную.

— Произнесёшь речь «Если сделаешь ему больно, я тебя убью»? — спросил Стефан, пытаясь разговором унять волнение и разрядить обстановку. Получить одобрение Роуди — значит, заручиться его поддержкой. Стефан смотрел наперёд и понимал, что иметь такого союзника не будет лишним.

— Типа того. Только без убийств. Обойдёмся пока надиранием задницы, — улыбнулся Роуди, но улыбка вдруг сменилась нахмуренными бровями, и Стефан напрягся. — Ты без цветов?

А потом накатила паника. Он даже об этом и не подумал, идиот. Отчего-то заранее решил, что обойдётся и без цветов, и…

— Тони подсолнухи любит, — отвлёк от внутреннего самоуничижительного монолога Роуди. — Тебе хватит семи минут, чтобы наколдовать букет?

— Да. Спасибо за помощь, — заторможенно кивнул Стефан, лихорадочно вспоминая, где ближайший цветочный. Появившийся посреди магазина портал наверняка напугает посетителей и продавцов, но другого варианта у него не было.

— Не облажайся, — пожал плечами Роуди и оставил его одного.

К появлению Тони Стефан сжимал в руках букет из подсолнухов с ромашками и… он не был силён в ботанике, но, кажется, это была лаванда. В любом случае выглядело и правда красиво, утончённо, необычно и… романтично. В духе прованса, если верить девушке-флористу.

Глаза Тони при взгляде на цветы удивлённо расширились, он сам замер и не дышал. И Стефан уже подумал, что Роуди над ним пошутил, но Тони отмер.

— Это мне? — тихо спросил он. Его лицо озарила широкая счастливая улыбка, прекраснее которой Стефан в жизни не видел. И понял, о каких «положительных» эмоциях твердили все вокруг.

Вид смущённого, поражённого Тони с румянцем на щеках и блеском в глазах стоил всего на свете, заставлял улыбаться, сердце — пропустить удар, а после биться заполошно неровным ритмом. Ради этого… да, ради этого хотелось одаривать Тони цветами постоянно.

Чем он и занялся после чудесно прошедшего свидания.

Для начала Стефан прошерстил интернет, изучая язык цветов. Тони был необычайно умён и образован, как оказалось, во многих областях, не только технических науках, так что мог знать, что означает тот или иной подаренный цветок. И Стефан не хотел опозориться и тем более обидеть его, подарив, например, георгины, которые говорили о мимолётности и легкомысленности увлечения.

И вот, спустя два дня после свидания, на прикроватной тумбе Тони ждал аккуратный и нежный букетик голубых и белых анемонов и фрезий, которые Стефан любовно и трепетно выбирал полчаса.

Он знал, что Тони, который всю жизнь провёл в окружении льстецов и лжецов, что, как пиявки, сосали из него деньги, наживались на его уме, пользовались его благодушием, боялся доверять, ища везде подвох. Поэтому Стефану так важно было показать, что его чувства искренни, а помыслы чисты.

С волнением он ожидал их встречи, сомневался, оценил ли Тони желание сделать приятно. Но все сомнения были развеяны робким и нежным поцелуем в щёку.

Анемоны и фрезии стояли на столе рядом с подсолнухами.

***

Дарить букеты, конечно, замечательно, но они так быстро вяли, несмотря на все старания Тони сохранить цветы в свежем виде — Стефан заметил, что он менял воду в вазах каждый день и опрыскивал их утром и вечером.

Это заставляло улыбаться — он и не думал, что Тони будет так бережно относиться к простым цветам. Но в то же время огорчало, потому что и Тони грустил, когда сначала подсолнухи завяли, и потом и анемоны с фрезиями.

Тогда Стефан решил сменить немного тактику.

На следующий день после того, как Тони с самым печальным и несчастным взглядом, какой только видел Стефан, выбросил увядшие цветы, в мастерской его ждал горшочек примулы с трогательными, только раскрывшимися нежно-сиреневыми цветками.

Уже впервые засыпая с Тони в одной постели, крепко обнимая его и ласково оглаживая обнажённое плечо, Стефан заметил горшочек на столике (которого определённо раньше не было) у окна, а рядом — маленькую лейку и опрыскиватель.

Кажется, у Тони, помимо науки и геройства, появилось ещё одно увлечение.

***

Примула цвела и пахла даже спустя неделю. На столике появились бутылёчки с удобрениями и маленькие лопаточка и грабля, а на прикроватной тумбе — книга о комнатных цветах.

Стефан (после долгих уговоров) от Джарвиса узнал, что Тони с улыбкой называет примулу «красавицей», здоровается с ней каждое утро и желает приятных снов каждый вечер. Такого он, конечно, не ожидал, но…

Душистые светло-розовые камелии аккуратно приземлились из портала на стол перед Тони прямо посреди совета директоров, за ними из портала наполовину вылез Стефан, быстро чмокнул его, пожелал хорошего дня и исчез, оставляя наедине с поражённо молчащими держателями акций.

В тот день Тони вернулся домой, с глупой улыбкой сжимая горшок. Завидев Стефана, он поставил цветы на кофейный столик и бросился на него с поцелуем, снося с ног.

Позже, когда оба, обнажённые, взмыленные, довольные, лежали на полу в обнимку и пытались выровнять дыхание, Тони тихо шепнул куда-то в шею: «Я люблю тебя», заставляя сердце Стефана трепетать.

***

К их первой круглой дате (месяц, может, срок и небольшой, но не менее важный) на «цветочном» столике, помимо примулы и камелии, ютились горшочки скромных белых фиалок, пьянящей и дурманящей ароматом бледно-розовой туберозы, нежной светло-жёлтой гардении и пышного, похожего на облако, голубого гиацинта.

И, раз уж Тони всерьёз увлёкся флористикой, логичным было подарить в этот важный день очередной цветок, но необычный, удивительный, как и сам Тони, который олицетворял бы собой всю ту глубину чувств, что бушует в сердце Стефана.

Он перерыл множество книг и изучил десятки сайтов в поисках _того самого_ цветка, прекрасного, поразительного, редкого. И нашёл.

Шоколадная космея не была настолько редкой, как, например, миддлемист красный или орхидея «Золото Кинабалу», находящая под угрозой вымирания, но она, определённо, заслуживала внимания. Хотя бы ароматом шоколада, который так любил Тони. Ради неё пришлось отправиться в Мексику и долго уговаривать местных селекционеров поделиться ростком, но оно того стоило.

***

Сначала Тони растерялся, увидев тёмно-бордовые, почти коричневые цветки, немного похожие на цветы ромашки. Поднёс их ближе к лицу, рассматривая внимательнее, пока Стефан с предвкушением улыбался.

А после Тони вдохнул. И ещё раз, глубже, резче. Его глаза распахнулись, зрачки затопили радужку, он громко сглотнул и расплылся в широкой улыбке. Прикрыл от удовольствия глаза, как довольный, объевшийся сметаны кот, и уткнулся носом в сердцевину цветка, отчего на коже осталась пыльца.

Стефан непременно обязан уговорить Джарвиса сохранить запись этого мгновения, но позже, а пока у него было дело важнее.

***

Через три месяца одного столика, чтобы уместить все цветы, не хватало, и в комнате появились этажерки и высокие подставки для горшков. А ещё через год Тони пришлось выделить для них отдельную комнату. И это была его любимая комната. После, разумеется, той, что он делил со своим мужем, самым романтичным человеком во всех мирах. 


End file.
